Destiny
by creativeenigma
Summary: Some things happen for a reason. Some of us are destined for certain things. Oneshot. [FlackAiden]


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY.

**A/N**: My comeback fic! Not Flack/Aiden smut (wasn't in the mood for it) but I kinda like this idea! Anything corny in this fic is my fault. Oh, and I'm trying this thing of typing Don instead of Flack.

Aiden climbed the stairs to the apartment she shared with Don. She has been with Don for seven years and two years ago, they decided to move in together. It was the best decision that they made.

She fished her keys out of the back pocket in her jeans, found the corresponding key and unlocked the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find the apartment so… different.

The room was lightly lit with a few candles placed on the nearby table. She stepped into the apartment and she felt as if she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a couple of roses on the floor. The roses seemed to lead to the kitchen.

Curious, she followed the roses. Upon reaching the kitchen, she saw Don standing there, a smile plastered on his face. On the dinner table were two plates of spaghetti, two glasses of what looked like wine and a candle in the middle of the table.

"Don?" asked Aiden. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"The lightly dimmed lights, the candles, the roses in the hallway and dinner. Am I missing something?" she asked. "Wait, is today something which I forgotten? Because our anniversary was two months ago."

Don laughed. He made his way towards Aiden and slipped his arms around her waist. He kissed her lightly on the side of her head.

"Can't a man make his girlfriend feel special?"

Aiden smiled.

**AFTER AN HOUR**

Aiden and Don had a wonderful time over dinner. They talked, laughed and joked about everything.

"Don," said Aiden. "This spaghetti is absolutely delicious. Where'd you get it from?"

"I made it myself," said Don.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Now did you?"

Don leaned in closer towards her. "You doubt my cooking skills, Burn?"

"Remember the last time you tried cooking something? You ended up burning the chicken! We had to use a fire extinguisher to get rid of the fire!"

Don laughed as he recalled the incident. "Alright; you caught me. I had Hawkes to help me whip up some mean spaghetti."

"Hawkes?" said Aiden, laughing. "I didn't know he cooked."

"He's a man of many talents."

Aiden smiled at him.

After some more talking, they finished dinner. Don suggested that they watch the stars from the balcony. They did just that and Aiden had to admit; Don was right. The stars were absolutely gorgeous that night. She leaned on the railway and stared up at the stars. The wind was blowing and Aiden's cheeks were rosy. Don thought he has never seen anything as beautiful as her.

"Aiden?"

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Aiden let out a small laugh. "What?"

"Do you believe in destiny; fate. Do you believe that everything happens for a reason and that some of us are destined for some things?"

"Well, not really. But then again, you can't stop things from happening. Why do you ask?"

"Because – oh man, this is going to sound so corny but – I feel as if we're meant to be, Aiden. I feel as if we're soul mates. You complete me and I complete you. You're everything I want in a woman."

He stopped talking and looked at her.

"Don," said Aiden. "Where are you going with this?"

Don fidgeted a little. "Damn, I'm bad at this but…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box. He opened it and in it was the most beautiful diamond ring Aiden had ever seen. Don got down on one knee and held Aiden's hand in his.

"Aiden," said Don. "I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. The thought of spending the rest of my life with you is simply heaven."

Don took out the ring and held it in his hand.

"Aiden Burn, will you marry me?"

Aiden gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God…" she said, crying slightly. "Don… I don't know what to say…"

"Just say yes," he said gently.

She looked into his eyes and saw that he meant everything that he had said. She loved Don very much; maybe even more.

"Yes," she said softly. "Yes, I'll marry you, Don."

He smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he got up and gently cupped Aiden's chin with his hand.

"I love you, Aiden."

"I love you too, Don."

With that, he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her passionately.

Aiden knew that some people waited a lifetime for this moment to arrive, but she was one hell of a lucky girl for this to happen to her.

**FIN**


End file.
